Tsuikira Mero
Tsuikira is the Spear weapon instructor at the Academy of Magical Weapon Studies and teaches hammers, spears, tonfas, tridents etc. She is known as the Crushing Core as she utilizes gravity magic and a large hammer like spear. Appearance Tsuikira has a rather strange apearance as she has long waist length pink hair which she ties in a long, flowing ponytail with a yellow ribbon, she also has short bangs and they part at each side of her face and end about her chest. On her head she has two pink cat ears, which are a lighter shade than her hair and large tufts of pink hair which overshadow her actual ears. her eyes are a deep amber colour and she also wears silver, square framed glasses. Her build is fairly slim and she wears a large white lab coat which she buttons from her neck to her chest and it has black rims. There is a hole at the lower part of the coat where her two, long cat tails with a white tip protrude, they usually whip about when she gets excited. It also has two large, oversised sleeves which are cut for her to be able to slide her arms in and out of, they are decorated with black and red designs. She also wears red knee length trousers with a lime green hem, two black straps on her left leg and she also dons a large black, leather belt with a large cat bell and strap. On her feet she wears small white sandals which she can easily slip on and off, a great asset to her in battle. She also usually carries around a blue lollipop which is the basis for her magic.On her wrists she has golden bracelets which are extremely heavy. Personality She is quite sassy and flirtatious when dealing with things like students and, teac hers and even enemies. She will usualy blow kisses or wink in a seductive manner at the foe usually resulting in them being unable to attack. She is described as a warm, bubbly and happy person but can be quite scary when she wants to be, and usually hits Neko when she thinks he makes a joke. When angry she is not to be tangle with and has to be placed in isolation or she will eventually destroy anything in her sight. Weapons Lollipop Smashing Spear: Her weapon is her small blue lollipop which becomes larger when she spins it and pours magical energy into it. It becomes a large hammer like spear which she has great mastery in wielding. She can also control the blue portion of it with her magic and use the stick as a javelin. Blue Orbs: She also re-quips thousands of small blue orbs about the sie of the palm of your hand which she manipulates with her gravty magic and sends them flying at the foe. Magic and Abilities She is a very capable mage who has an extreme power sleeping inside her and comes to the surface when she becomes enraged. She is a master of spear like weapons and teaches this form of study at the Academy. She is also incredibly fast, without the use of speed magic. *[[Liquid Crusher|''Liquid Crusher]] : This is her own unique magic and can only be used with her giant hammer like spear. It allows her to turn the blue portion of it into a syrup like liquid which she can reform and form weapons with she can aso solidify it into a hard crystal like substance for multiple purposes such as a cage, ropes etc. *[[Re-Quip|Re-Quip]] : She is als a profiecient user of re-quip magic and she uses a basic form of re-quip which involves her storing and summoning small handheld blue orbs which she uses in conjuction with her gravity magic. *[[Gravity Magic|Gravity Magic'']] : She is also skilled with gravity magic which allows her to control gravitational fields to either increase or decrease gravity in certain areas. She uses this in conjunction with her small orbs to send them soaring through the air at high speeds. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:MusicMan98 Category:Academy of Magical Weapon Studies Teachers Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage